


The Teacher

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Horny Teenagers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Mr. Flagstone wants to fuck Kathy, a teenager who is failing his class. He's not above using coercion and rape to get his way.
Series: The Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Kudos: 52





	1. An Indecent Proposal

Steve Flagstone stared at his ninth grade class over his laptop’s screen. The device hid the lurid smile on his face and his steady leering at one student in particular. His, steely, gray eyes locked her in their grasp, as raw lust licked at his muscular frame. The square, solid, brick that was his face contorted as the teacher licked his lips.

“I’m gonna destroy that fucking, little, cum dump, slut,” he growled viciously to himself, rubbing the bulge in his pants under his desk. 

Kathryn Parks, Kathy to her friends, was popular with her classmates. Especially the boys. She bore a taut, toned, body, made supple by years of cheerleading practices, long, full, bouncy, blonde, hair, soft, adorable, large, blue, eyes, and a face that was round, inviting, and clever-looking. However, none of these features usually arrested people’s attention. That was usually achieved by her massive tits. Most girls her age wore a C cup. The mesh shoulder top blouse Kathy wore was tented by 36DDs. 

Steve  _ wanted _ those tits. His thick, ten inch, cock, twitched in his pants at the sight of them. He pictured the underage cumt lying on his desk, butt naked, and groping her tit flesh like a wanton whore. With a sinister smile, he groped his bulge and chuckled to himself as he considered the data on his screen. Kathy had spectacularly failed the midterm, and little of her work before it was even worth considering.

“Miss Parks,” he said, speaking in a calm, clear voice. “I’m going to need you to see me after class.

“Um...alright,” she replied as the class oohed around her, openly speculating about what kind of trouble she was in.

From the grim, sorrowful expression on her face, Steve knew Kathy realized exactly what he wanted her for. More encouraging for him was the desperation in her eyes, the clear desire to do anything to save her grade. Steve didn’t know whether it was a beating that had her so worried or simply the loss of a treasured privilege. Either way, he couldn’t wait for the bell to ring. When it did, his class fled the room like rats on a sinking ship. Steve waited until the school was empty before motioning Kathy to his desk.

“Kathy, I called you here because you’re gonna fail my class. You’d need a perfect score on everything from here on out just to get a D.”

“Couldn’t I get some make-up work, or a study partner or something? I can’t fail, Mr. Flagstone. My parents will kill me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kathy, but you’re going to. It’s much too late for any of that to affect your grade.”

“You don’t understand, Mr. Flagstone. They’ll ground me for the entire summer and make me break up with my boyfriend.”

“I bet he fucks you good, doesn’t he, slut?”

“HUH?” Kathy cried out, completely shocked. “What the hell did you just say?”

“You heard me, Kathy. You better keep listening, too, because I’m not going to repeat myself. At this point, if you wanna pass my class, I need an incentive to grade you more generously. That means you need to give me pleasure, starting with sucking my fucking cock.”

“What the fuck?” Kathy exclaimed incredulously. “I’m not sucking your dick!”

“I wasn’t asking, bitch!” Steve snarled, backhanding her so hard, the girl’s head shook.

Kathy cried out at the strike, looking dazed, and a little confused, but Steve just got up and calmly delivered a stellar blow to her solar plexus. Gasping for air, the girl crumpled to the ground, pulling herself into a little ball and wincing horribly. For a few seconds, Steve watched her writhe in pain, stroking his cock through his faded jeans. Suddenly, he yanked his foot back and kicked Kathy’s cunt like a football, causing the girl to scream at the top of her lungs. 

The young girl rolled on the ground as the knife-sharp pain tore through her pussy and pelvic area. Tears cascaded down her pretty cheeks as the air sawed in and out of her raggedly with each new breath. Kathy shivered with craven fear as Steve drew close to her again, but this time, he spat a thick glob of phlegm directly in her face. Her nose and right eye were splattered with the thick mucus. 

“Stop!” Kathy pleaded weakly. “Please! No more! I’ll do whatever you want. I swear! Fuck, it hurts so goddamn bad! I can’t take it anymore, Mr. Flagstone.”

“Then get on your fucking knees, cunt and suck this cock!”


	2. Open Wide

As soon as Kathy got in position, Steve tore her blouse and bra open. The teenager’s huge tits popped out of the tatters and the teacher’s face broke into an evil smile.

“Look at this fucking slut! You’re nipples are hard already. Spit between those tits. I said SPIT, you stupid cunt! That’s better. More spit. I want it nice and slick in there.”

Just trying to gather herself together and process what was happening to her, Kathy lined the valley between her tits with spit and prayed Mr. Flagstone wouldn’t hit her anymore. When Steve was satisfied the area was wet enough, he pulled off his jeans and boxers, sticking his fat cock between Kathy’s tits. 

The girl had only ever fucked about five boys before this, and none of them had been anywhere near as big. Kathy thought Steve’s cock looked like a salami. 

“Push your tits together, slut,” Mr. Flagstone commanded. “Oh yeah! Let me fuck that titty meat.”

Kathy pushed her tits together and wrapped her arms around them as she’d once seen a girl in a porn video do. Steve forcefully jammed his cock into the warm tit flesh, moaning as waves of sensation rolled through it. He pumped rhythmically, watching his meat disappear in Kathy’s mounds until the tip popped out around her mouth.

“Suck it, Kathy!” he intoned at once. “Show me how much you’d like to pass this class.”

Immediately, Kathy opened up and took about three inches of her teacher’s cock into her mouth. He groaned loudly and gripped her hair, forcing Kathy’s head down deeper as he ardently titfucked his underage student. With each thrust, his cock was enveloped in Kathy’s pliant flesh before driving into her warm, wet, mouth. He could feel his lust bubbling in his veins, and soon tittyfucking wasn’t enough. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered Kathy savagely, gripping a shock of hair close to her scalp. When her mouth popped open, Mr. Flagstone lunged forward eagerly, slamming her adorable, little mouth onto his leaking dick.

“Suck it deep, you fucking cocktease. Coming in my class with those big, juicy, tits! What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?” he asked with a snarl.

Kathy had no answer. Steve was drilling into her throat, forcing his fifteen year-old student to take him balls deep. She was disgusted, but her stomach and cunt still ached dully, so she made her tongue circle the head rapidly, using her lips to coat the invader in spit. Steve rammed Kathy’s head into his cock with all the force he could muster, revelling in the choking sounds that filled the air. Viciously, he yanked on the shock of her hair. Pain seared across the girl's head like fire. She writhed wildly, letting out a muffled shriek. Bitter tears ran down Kathy’s cheeks and her eyes were filled with impotent rage.

“Cry while I rape your teenage throat you big tittied slut. Do you have any idea how often I jack off thinking about you? I love to dream about reaming those tits and destroying your ass. I wanna gape that shit wider than the Lincoln Tunnel! Fuck, bitch! Suck it! Choke on my fucking rapemeat!” he shouted, spitting in her face again. He slapped her hard as his balls began to tighten, and slowed his pace, trying to make it last. 

Inside, Kathy was roiling with anger, especially when Steve pulled out and spat down her throat. But she knew if she tried anything, he might beat her to death, so she endured the continued gagging. For his part, Steve grunted menacingly as he took control of his victim, shoving her head down with both hands and holding it in place until spit bubbled past Kathy’s lips. Her chin was plastered with the stuff, along with mucus, tears, and snot. On top of everything else, her jaw ached horribly. All at once, she was released. As Steve’s dick popped out of the girl’s mouth, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Please...,” Kathy gasped pitifully, drawing breath into her fiery lungs. “Please just let me go home.”

“Sure thing,” Steve chuckled heartlessly. “Right after I fist that cunt, you piece of shit!”


	3. The Big Finish

Steve forced Kathy to strip off her slacks, shoes, and panties. This done, he fetched a bottle of lube from his desk, placing a substantial amount on his hand. He then worked two fingers into her cunt. Kathy resisted at first, but despite herself, she was soon purring softly. Steve’s fingers felt amazing pistoning deep in her steaming hole, splashing girlcum all over her stomach and thighs.

“You like that, don’t you, slut?” Steve grunted, adding a finger, drawing a long, low, guttural, moan.

“Yes, Mr. Flagstone,” Kathy admitted reluctantly. “Your fingers are making my pussy feel really good.”

“Then hump’em, bitch!” he replied forcefully, and Kathy began pushing her cunt back into his digits. 

Wet, sploshing sounds filled the room as the fifteen year-old’s undulating pussy gripped Steve like a vise. Within minutes she could no longer even pretend she wasn’t enjoying it. Soon after that, she was actively begging for more. By the time Steve lined up his fist with her cunt, Kathy sounded more like a pornstar than a student.

“Oh, fuck, Mr Flagstone, put that fist in me. Pump that slutty cunt and make it cream. God, this feels so fucking good! Yes! Push it in just like that!”

Snickering pervertedly, Steve began to fist the teenager’s twat. Kathy groaned with animal lust as she felt his knuckles slam into her walls. Twisting and trembling like a girl possessed, she popped her right tit into her mouth and sank her teeth into the nipple, sucking hungrily. Loud plopping sounds rang out in space as Steve pulled his fist out completely and punched it into her womb. The intoxicating aroma of underage cunt wafted up his nostrils, fueling the fires of his lust. He knew he couldn’t possibly hold out too much longer.

“I’ve gotta fuck that ass,” he mumbled.

He considered the schoolgirl slut he was fisting. Her face was a mess, her big eyes were red and full of tears and she was struggling to breathe. But her cunt was on fire, and his fist felt impossibly good. She began wildly humping against it, showing every sign Steve knew that a powerful cum was not far off. He lubed two fingers, and shoved them up Kathy’s asshole, paving the way for his fat dick. At once the teen cried out, her voice dripping with need and her slit bubbling over with slime. 

“Oh, God, yes! Fingerfuck my ass!” Kathy screamed. “I wanna be a dirty, little whore for you. Being naughty feels so fucking good. I can’t believe what I’m saying, but oh, my God. I can’t wait till you give me that COCK!”

“Shit, I’ve created a fucking monster!” Steve laughed, pulling his fingers out and ramming in his cock. “Shit, it’s so fucking tight! She’s gonna make me cum!”

Kathy yelped and groaned as Steve suddenly drove ten inches of thick cock in her ass. The teacher pounded his student with gusto, and Kathy was positively dizzy with lust. In mere moments, she was screaming, and a spasm seized her body as a thunderous orgasm roiled over her. Waves of filthy pleasure buried Kathy’s mind, while Steve buttfucked her through the aftershocks. 

For ten minutes, Steve reamed her out, but finally, the teacher slammed into her ass, blasting Kathy’s bowels with thick ropes of cum. When he pulled himself out, some jism oozed down her crack to find a home on her twitching pussy.

“Congratulations, slut,” Steve gasped as soon as he could. “You’re now passing with a C+ average. Now get your clothes on and get the fuck out of here. 

“Thank you, Mr. Flagstone,” Kathy replied. And she dressed and left.


End file.
